Ureshii
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: She was his sweet lover, his friend, his roomate... and yet he loved to piss her off.


Once again, the young man became surrounded by the crowd of love-struck girls; he was really getting sick of it. Sakura was supposed to be here, it was her first week and all, but he didn't like waiting with fan girls. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, earning a few dreamy sighs form girls around him. He did what he could do, and that was wait.

Sakura was laughing with Hinata, she was a kind girl and so far, a nice person, she had barely spoken to anybody since she arrived to the hospital, it was her first week as a resident in Konoha General Hospital and it had been pretty rushed so far. She was so tired that she got home, and took a warm shower, ate dinner with her Sasuke-kun, and slept; poor Sasuke had barely seen her in the past week. It was hell.

Sakura sighed and twirled a strand of her pink hair as she thought about her boyfriend, Sasuke really wasn't much of the romantic type, in fact, he had done very few romantic stuff during their three year dating life, she was in love with him, and she knew he cared for her, but he hadn't gotten to the part to _express_ it yet.

Sakura remembered the time when they had their first fight; it had been over the stupidest thing ever, over tomatoes. She had left **mad**, and he had stayed, **also** mad. She had spent the remaining two hours in the rain, crying to herself, until he came and picked her up. She could still remember the exact words,

"_Sakura, don't be stupid, you'll get sick"._

"_I don't care, what's the point? Go get your tomatoes or something, Sasuke..."_

"_This is stupid, you know I… love you more, let's go", and he had picked her up, she was already warm, her fever high and yet she took her last bit of strength to take her trembling lips and place them on his, they were cold, but loving. _

Hinata shook Sakura for the third time, and finally, the girl came out of it. "Oh, Sorry Hinata-Chan, I dozed off, didn't I?" she asked, "Hai, Don't w-Worry Sakura-Chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just started thinking about something, it's nothing." And they resumed walking to the reception, that's when they noticed a big crowd, and Sakura couldn't quite see what the ruckus was about. She approached Ino, the secretary and Ten ten, Ino's friend and the café girl. "What's going on?", Sakura asked, and Ino squealed, "OMG, Forehead, God just sent over his hottest angel, ALL the girls are trying to get to him, HA, as if they could get him!" the blond said.

"Angel?, what are..-" and she saw him, her Sasuke-kun, she smiled and giggled to herself, poor Sasuke, he probably came to pick her up, and got stuck in the crowd of horny ladies. "Do you think he is single?" asked Ino, unusually interested. Sakura could have said he was her boyfriend, but it was too much fun.

"Something tells me he's not." She said, and Ten ten pouted and crossed her arms, "I don't get why all the fuss." She really hated when this happened, and Sakura only laughed, Sasuke heard the laugh and scanned around the room, he couldn't see her, but he was sure that was her laugh, damn girls, taking up all the space to breathe,

"Ino-Chan, maybe you shouldn't-"Hinata got caught off by screams, "AHHHHH!'s and "OMG's!" hung in the air, Sasuke had taken off his black jacket, and his toned body could be seen, Sakura frowned, he knew she was here, he wanted to make her jealous. It wouldn't work, she chanted to herself, not this time.

Sasuke smirked and the girls went wild, soon, Sakura wouldn't take it, and she would just come to him, it wouldn't be long, he knew she hated that. Soon, A pretty pissed, pink haired girl came out of the crowd and sasuke smirked in victory. "Idiot" she said as she approached him, Ino and Hinata were watching, and so where Sasuke's newest fan girls, and they both knew this.

"You took too long." he said and crossed his arms, she stood in front of him and crossed her arms too, pouted and looked away. The fan girls were going crazy trying to not grab Sakura and punch the life out of her.

"What is she doing? And what did he say?" Ino asked in a short breath, so much excitement was unbearable.

Sakura looked at him, and he smirked. She was mad, that pout mouth and teary eyes meant she was probably hurt. He sighed and uncrossed his arms.

He hugged her and fan girls yelled and squealed, they were mad. Sakura sniffled and Sasuke made her look a him, his onyx eyes were so hypnotizing.

That was when her anger disappeared, she stood on her tiptoes and pulled him down, thus closing the distance between them. Sasuke forgot about his PDA dislike, or the fact they were being watched.

He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, he hadn't seen her in almost a week and he was making up for the lost time.

It was her who had to stop them before he could start tearing clothes off (which he had a tendency to), and she pulled apart. The whole waiting room was drowning in silence.

She smiled up at him. "You're forgiven." and she took his hand. "Let's get the hell out of here." he answered, in a rather low voice. She shuddered, oh how much had she yearned for that voice, the voice of arousal.

It was then when he practically pulled her out into the parking lot.

**A few minutes later**…

"Ooooh! I get it. They're together!" a random fan girl said. The others just looked at her. "no shit, Sherlock." yeah, it was sweet Hinata who answered.


End file.
